Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too is the third Winnie the Pooh short from Disney, released in theaters on December 20, 1974 as a double feature with The Island at the Top of the World. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, also given to Closed Mondays. It was later added as a segment to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (March 11, 1977). A soundtrack album was released simultaneously and featured such songs as "The Honey Tree" and "Birthday, Birthday." The film, whose name is a play on the slogan "Tippecanoe and Tyler too" made famous during the 1840 United States presidential election, is based on stories from Winnie the Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner. In 1975, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too won the Grammy Award for "Best Album for Children" (this fact is mentioned during the pop-up facts during the film as a bonus feature for the 2002 DVD release of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). Sources The films plot is primarily based on three stories found in the Milne books: "In which Pooh and Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie-the-Pooh), "In which Tigger is unbounced" (Chapter VII from The House at Pooh Corner), and "In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees" (Chapter IV from The House at Pooh Corner). Plot Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, which gets on Rabbit's nerves after he ruins his garden. After holding a meeting with Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit decides to take everyone, including Tigger, out into the Hundred Acre Wood. But during the trip, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet purposefully ditch Tigger on the hopes he would get lost. The three hide in a log as Tigger searches for them. While searching, Tigger gets his tail caught on the log the three others are hiding in, but the others secretly get his tail free without him knowing they are hiding. The three then try to make it back home, but due to it being so misty they end up getting lost and wind up at a certain spot in every direction they take. Pooh offers a silly suggestion to search for that same spot, and Rabbit abandons them to try to prove Pooh wrong. Pooh and Piglet find their way out of the mist by themselves. This was possible because, according to Pooh, 12 honeypots were calling to his stomach and he "couldn't hear them before because Rabbit would talk", and lets it find the way out. This is where they come across Tigger, who had escaped the mist with ease earlier, realizing that Rabbit's plan to lose him had failed. Pooh tells Tigger that Rabbit is still about in the mist so Tigger goes off to find him, for by this time, Rabbit has become lost trying finding his way home(unaware at the time that Tigger had already gotten out of the mist and was already on his way back to retrieve him), and ends up in a dark, damp and misty part of the forest, to add to that he's scared by various animal noises. Frogs start croaking loudly, caterpillars munch loudly on leaves and after seeing frogs sitting there in front of him (plus more appearing and making more noise) it scares the living daylights out of him. The sounds get to him so badly that it drives him mad causing his eyes to make whirlpools and he frantically tries to run away only to be tackled by Tigger, who declares that Tiggers like him don't get lost easily, and then takes Rabbit home. It's now snowing and Roo wants to go play. Kanga can't be with him, so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo which he gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit and the result is Tigger sliding across the ice into a snowbank and Rabbit crashing into his house. Tigger then decides that he doesn't like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps too high up a tree and is too scared to get down. He calls for help and Pooh and Piglet come to the scene. Roo successfully jumps down but Tigger refuses to follow suit. Soon, Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Kanga arrive and try to convince Tigger to jump. Eventually, Rabbit decides that the group would just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever was released from his predicament. Sebastian Cabot (the narrator) chimes in for help. Tigger begs Cabot to "narrate him down from tree," and Cabot tilts the book, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far and before he can do otherwise, Cabot tilts the book again causing Tigger to fall down into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger sadly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace. But everyone else is sad to see Tigger like this and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Suddenly, Rabbit feels sorry for Tigger and takes back the promise he made and is given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else and Tigger sings his trademark song for the last time. Trivia * When The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh had further releases, this featurette version faded from existence. * This is the first ''Winnie the Pooh ''featurette to not include any new songs, apart from Pooh's theme and "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers". * The Milt Kahl animation of Tigger singing and dancing his song "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" to Rabbit was previously used in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Voice cast *Paul Winchell - Tigger *Sterling Holloway - Winnie the Pooh *Junius Matthews - Rabbit *Dori Whitaker - Roo *John Fiedler - Piglet *Timothy Turner - Christopher Robin *Barbara Luddy - Kanga *Sebastian Cabot - Narrator *Eeyore cameo appearance *Owl cameo appearance Edits Most 80's and early 90's copies of this short used on home video releases (like the Mini Classics VHS series) uses a late 70's TV print with 2 edits: *Parts of the Winnie the Pooh theme is cut (leaving out the lyrics "You'll find the enchanted neighborhood. Of Christopher's childhood days"). *There's a fake black fade out at the scene when Tigger was bouncing his way to save Rabbit, and the narrator's line when he was mentioning Rabbit getting lost in the woods was slightly shifted. *The 1986 VHS release (as well as the 1987 laserdisc) uses this same edition, but with a condensed, sped-up version of the opening credits, along with two additional fade-to-blacks and a voice-over announcing the title. Home video releases Gallery Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too title.png|Original title card Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too poster.jpg Disney-All-Winnie-The-Pooh-A-284277.jpg 3813 back 600.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Disney Read Along Record.JPG Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too Classic Book Cover.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-and-Tigger-Too.jpg Il fullxfull.465747953 lt1b.jpg Winnie the Pooh and his friend Tigger too.jpg Tumblr myx59qiQEI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-and-tigger-too-movie-poster-1974-1020224673.jpg 51ZF8l24+ML. SX300 .jpg Z0077427.jpg Winnie pooh tigger too.jpg MPW-44722.jpg|Lobby card cover Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too ViewMaster.jpg Vbp pooh tigger.jpg Poohc.gif|Lobby cards Tigger is smileing at us.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg External links *